The Dream
by dreamchasergal
Summary: Bella has a wonderful dream about her best friend Jacob Black. What will she do when she starts rethinking her decision?


"Meet me upstairs," I told Edward.

He kissed my lips lightly, and then was out of sight. I had to get past Charlie before I could be in Edward's arms, I sighed and went in. I looked ahead, just a few more steps to my own heaven….

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Hey, Dad," I said, pausing.

He noticed my intent gaze on the stairs right in front of me. He cocked his head to the side.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, laughing lightly.

My laugh was pitiful. "I'm just really tired. Night."

I went up the stairs to my bedroom, where Edward was lying on my bed, his face was amused, and I knew what he was doing.

"Hey, don't read Charlie's mind," I whispered.

I climbed into bed and, suddenly, his face changed, he was angry.

"I _highly_ wish he wouldn't think about Jacob Black," he murmured.

I winced when I heard Jacob's name, I knew how much pain I had put him through, and I didn't want to be reminded of it.

Edward felt my mood change, and he began to hum my lullaby. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, I was asleep.

I was on a familiar couch in warm, strong arms. I realized I was at Jacob's house in his arms. He kissed my hair and played with the ring I wore on my third finger on my left hand. I was tracing patterns on the little bump forming on my stomach. Jacob put his hand under my chin and coaxed my face up to look at him. His face was just inches from mine.

"I love you," he murmured. His warm breath blew against my skin, raising goose bumps on my arms. Jacob pressed his warm lips to mine and—for some reason—I kissed him back. He pulled back all too soon and looked at me, he pecked my lips again. He smiled at played with my hair some more. I rested my head on his warm, bare chest.

Next thing I knew, it was a rewind of Jacob and I walking on First Beach. It was very calming. Our hands were intertwined with each other's, and I didn't feel cold, even though the breeze that was blowing in was freezing; holding Jacob's hand made me feel nice and warm. Suddenly, Jacob picked up his pace, and turned around in front of me. I stopped—almost tripping over my own feet, as usual—and looked at him.

"Jacob, what was that for?" I asked.

I looked deep into his brown eyes, he seemed…nervous?

"I wanted to…ask you something," he said, almost embarrassedly.

"Ask me," I said.

He took a deep breath and pulled a small, black box out from his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened up the box that revealed a beautiful diamond ring. I knew what he was doing, and I couldn't stop the few, sudden tears from forming in my eyes and sliding down my cheeks.

"Isabella," be began. "I promise to love for as long as we live. I love you more than ever, and I hope you return the feeling. So, will you, please, marry me?"

I thought the tears had slowed, but they were still sliding down my cheeks. Tears of happiness, I told myself. Tears of happiness, contentment, readiness, and being sure.

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled his Jacob-y smile as he placed the ring on my hand and kissed my lips. He hugged me and spun me around in a circle, laughing joyfully.

It was our reception now. We were dancing gracefully, and I was in a long, white dress. I looked into Jacob's eyes, he was smiling and his eyes were sparkling. During the guitar solo of the song, Jacob bent down and touched his mouth to mine. My heart reacted instantly. I could faintly hear the cameras going off at our kiss. Jacob pulled back, chuckling at all of the cameras. After our dance, it was time for the garter. I sat down on the small chair and Jacob came up to me, smiling from ear-to-ear. I rolled my eyes and he pulled off the garter with his teeth; his warm breath tickled my skin. I felt quite embarrassed, and my face felt very warm.

Our honeymoon was next. I went into the bathroom and changed into a silk nightgown. When I came out, I saw Jacob lying on the bed shirtless. My heart pounded unevenly. I took a deep breath and climbed into bed next to him. He kissed my lips, and my heart was racing almost painfully.

The dream ended the same way it started—to show me what I was giving up.

I awoke with a _gasp_ of air. Edward was gone, and I looked at my clock, it was nine-thirty a.m. I sighed and got up, I wanted so badly for that dream to be real. Jacob was happy, and so was I. I was actually…_sad_ that my dream wasn't real. I wanted Jacob happy, no matter the price. The knock on the door made me jump and—before I could answer it—cool arms were around me. I was looking out the window in the kitchen, imagining that the arms belonged to Jacob.

"Good morning," he whispered in my ear. "Charlie is—"

"I know. Charlie went fishing with Billy today," I said quietly.

Edward turned me around so he could see me.

"Emmett's outside, we're going hunting." His eyes were black; I didn't realize it had been that long.

"'Kay," I mumbled.

Although….

If he was going hunting, then I could go see—_stop right there,_ I told myself. Snap decision, snap decision.

Edward kissed me tenderly, cupping his hand on my cheek. He pulled away to look at me. I was a little surprised at myself that my heart didn't frenzy. Would one dream with Jacob in it like that make me rethink my options? I knew the answer: yes, it would.

Edward was out of sight in the blink of an eye, and I hurried to my truck to go see Jacob.

My truck was absolutely wheezing by the time I pulled into Jacob's driveway. I was amazed that I made it here without any of the Cullens behind me to stop me.

I went to the door and knocked shyly.

"Come in," Jacob called in his husky voice. I didn't realize how much I loved his voice.

I walked inside and saw him resting on the couch. His right arm and leg were still healing from the fight. When he saw me, his expression was a mix of emotions until his eyes lit up and he smiled. His smile was like the sun rising in the morning. I forgot how much I missed his smile. I walked over to Jacob hurriedly. His eyes were twinkling like a star-filled night sky.

"I can't believe you're here!" Jacob exclaimed.

I touched his warm shoulder carefully while I tried to think of a reason to be here other than that dream I had.

"I was…worried about you," I said. "Last time I saw you, you were in bed with morphine running through your system."

"I'm _really_ happy you're here, Bells," he said. "I've missed you…a lot."

Right here in this moment, I could choose him and heal his heart the way he had once healed me. Could I put Edward—and his family—through that kind of pain? Would Edward go back to the Volturi?

Jacob noticed that I was kind of lost in thought.

"What wrong?" he asked.

He sat up from his laying position and patted the seat next to him with his left hand. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What wrong?" Jacob repeated.

I sighed and told him every detail of my dream. I watched his eyes as I told him; he seemed very happy about the dream.

"And now…" I trailed off as I tried to think of more to say. I had locked my eyes to his ever since I began my monologue.

"…And now you really don't know what to do," he said, finishing what I was trying to say. I nodded.

Jacob swallowed hard and moved his face closer to mine. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I couldn't object. I knew exactly, without a doubt, what this kiss would do.

Jacob's warm lips touched mine tenderly, romantically. I had never seen this side of Jacob before. In this moment, I knew I had to give Edward the ring back and be with Jacob.

This felt so right, so…so_ human. _I sometimes forgot that Jacob was inhuman He just seemed too human.

He pulled back to look at me, and I opened my eyes unwillingly. He kissed my jaw line and trailed down to my neck. His good arm—his left arm—was suddenly around my waist, and he pulled tighter against my waist. His warm breath tickled my skin. He pulled back and moved a piece of hair behind my ear; I closed my eyes while his fingers lingered on my skin. I opened my eyes when I no longer felt his hand and found him smiling. The answering smile appeared on my face.

I was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, I was scared. How was I going to tell Edward? There was a sudden knock on the door that made us both jump.

"It's one of the Cullens," Jacob said. "Come in!" he added.

Carlisle came in and looked at me.

"Well, hello there, Bella. What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Just visiting Jake," I said.

"Does Edward know you're here?"

"No," I said.

"Hmm."

After that, I stopped speaking; I would wait till Carlisle was gone.

"Okay, Jacob," Carlisle said, "it's time to take off your cast on your leg and arm."

"_Yes!"_ Jacob said, flexing his left arm. He looked at me, and then watched Carlisle take off the cast, he flexed Jake's arm and leg, and Jacob didn't flinch, so Carlisle left it.

After Carlisle left, Jake got up and stretched his arms out above his head.

"Ah, that feels good to stretch," he sighed. "Ouch, wow, I'm so stiff!"

I got him and hugged him lightly, in case he was still too tender. Though he pulled into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs—this time, I didn't mind.

Jacob let me go and looked into my eyes.

"I should go," I whispered.

"Will you come back later? Please?" he half-begged.

"If you want me here—"

"I do," he said, cutting me off.

Something about the way he said _I do_ made a shiver roll down my spine. I tried unsuccessfully to fight against it.

"Then I'll be here."

He hugged me again, lightly this time. I felt his eyes on me as I walked out.

As I drove to the Cullen's house, I thought about how I would tell them. Flashbacks—good and bad—started in my mind like a movie of Edward and his family.

I parked in front of the house and heard my door open before I had made a full stop.

"Carlisle told me where you were today, and Alice saw you disappear," Edward said. "You still haven't reappeared."

I ignored what he was saying; of course Alice wouldn't see me in her visions, now that I've chosen Jacob. "I want to speak to _everyone,_" I said.

"Whatever you wish," he said calmly.

We walked inside and he called his family to the kitchen. They were there before we were. Edward left my side to stand by his family. I began by telling them about my dream. I looked at Alice, and her eyes were filled with worry and despair.

"So, I went to go see Jacob today," I said after telling them about my dream, "to tell him about it. That's why you saw me there, Carlisle."

"I was wondering that," Carlisle murmured.

"I started thinking about my life and what I want for myself. And, so, with that said, I'm very, truly sorry."

I walked over to Edward and handed him his mother's ring back. I looked at all of their beautiful faces for one last time.

"I'm sorry everyone. I feel that I need to follow a different path. I hope all of you can understand," I said.

Everyone's faces seemed to understand; except for Edward's.

"Bella," he whispered. "Why?"

I couldn't answer his question—Alice, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and even Rosalie and Jasper had come to hug me goodbye. I said a final goodbye to Edward and wished his family well.

I drove back to Jacob's house, drying some of the tears that fell from my eyes. Jacob was opening his door before I was on the porch. Once inside, he grabbed me in a tight bear hug. I didn't object, it felt good to be in his warm arms. I pulled away to kiss him meaningfully; my hands locked in his soft hair. He pulled back too quickly, and his eyes were hopeful.

"Did you choose _me_?" he asked.

"No. What do you think? _Of course_ I did, you silly werewolf!" I said.

He smiled hugely and picked me up, draping me over his shoulder.

"Jacob!" I shouted, laughing. "Put me down!" I smacked his bare back playfully.

I was actually enjoying his playfulness—it was one of the things I loved about him, along with countless more.

Jacob carried me away to start my new life with him and make my dream come true.


End file.
